


A Storm An Ocean Away

by Cant_We_Just_Dance



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Hamria, I wrote this for a friend so yknow its gonna be good, Metaphors, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_We_Just_Dance/pseuds/Cant_We_Just_Dance
Summary: Maria kissed like a hurricane- and she was not afraid of every little thing she had to tear down in her path.





	A Storm An Ocean Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is @jamisahivemind from tumblr! Make sure to comment, kudos, and hang out with me on the hellsite!

Maria kissed like a hurricane.

Tearing down walls and boundaries of his mind, reckless yet so precise in its destruction of everything except the center of its relentless wrath. How strange, that such beauty must be accompanied by such terror and suffering. Each time their lips pressed together, it was as though thunder crackled in his mind and lightning flashed behind his eyes, allowing the woman to seem to have an ethereal glow. Her hair, dark and coiled with curls, lay around her, a storm cloud with lips painted such a dark crimson in the center.

He supposed it was only natural to be hopelessly infatuated with something so alike to what had destroyed his life. After all, if he wasn’t careful, she would do so as well. Her power was something one could doubt and laugh at until confronted with it head-on. The dark clouds sapping all light from the horizon, eyes of an even darker color narrowed in anger if anyone ever knew that he had experienced such glory.

In another life, Alexander could have loved her like he was the sea.

Crashing onto the shore, thrashing about wildly at the promise of her arrival, and strangely still when she focused on him. Dark blues covered by pale greens and interrupted with cashing foam would accompany the symphony of the golden yellow sky she brought with her. The fury she wrought upon the land, and the beast which awoke inside him to assist her would destroy everything in sight until it had obliterated anything that dared stand in their way.

But for now, they were only human.

Alexander supposed that there were certain perks to being human with Maria. The soft feel of her skin against the even softer sheets on early mornings such as this one, where shades of pink and orange painted the sky instead of a foreboding yellow. Sunlight falling through the window and illuminating the dust particles in the air, allowing them to dance through the light as though they were miniature flying ballerinas. That same sunlight rested on Maria’s face, causing her dark curls to shine ever so slightly as she slept peacefully, her chest rising and falling with each breath.

Reaching over, Alexander tucked one of Maria’s stray curls behind her ear, putting her face on full display to him. Her lips were a pale brown tinged with pink in the morning, instead of the bold shade of red she wore each evening, which now stained his cheeks and dress shirt.

The night before had been a whirlwind, as had all the nights these past few weeks. The summer air was thick and unforgiving, causing her curls to contain a slight frizz and his hair to stick to the back of his neck. Her smile was a pale white, and he never ceased to be amazed by the delightful contrast it made against her scarlet lips.

Each night felt as if it were their first, the thrill of her hold, the seemingly impossible way she gazed into his eyes and made him fall through the universe, and the only thing he could manage to hold onto as to keep himself from landing was her soft hand. So many possibilities, and so little time- though they both knew they had far more time than the nights they spent together, as the future always seems impossible when one is trapped in the present.

Maria’s words had always put him in a trance. The soothing tone of voice, deep and sultry as she whispered sweet promises into his ear and wrote them into his heart. Each moan, each syllable, each tiny break she took for air was comparable to a symphony written by a master composer. Her smile was the string instruments, bright and cheerful, able to lift any tune out of its darkest notes. Dark eyes were the woodwinds, pure and full of hope of a new day, one where the could lounge in bed and lose each other in their lover’s embrace. She was an entire orchestra, and each song seemed as though there was so much more waiting for him the next night.

And each morning, when they awoke- Alexander before Maria, typically-, the blankets were tangled into such lovely sheet music. He pulled away briefly to stretch, still exhausted from the previous night, but at least a bit rested. Sleeping next to Maria had always been so peculiar- he would sleep soundly, not waking up in the middle of the night to write down another idea. Yet each morning, the thick fog of tiredness did not cease until later in the day. Some part of him, very deep down believed it to be due to guilt. He had a family, a loving wife and many adoring children. But he was sure that what he was doing was not wrong, and that he did not, in fact, need to stop, nor did he have any plans of doing so.

He took a moment, just a moment, to watch as Maria slept. She never moved while she was trapped beneath the dark cloak of unconsciousness, and lay in the same position she had fallen asleep in. Her arms were in front of her, slightly bent, and her bare legs were twisted around the sheets in a small effort to keep warm- although warmth was easy to come by during the summer nights.

A small part of his thoughts began to trail toward the plan of leaving the bed, dressing, and heading home before someone could see him walking out of a married woman’s home in the morning. But every part of his heart told his mind to shush, for a passion of this strength was not one easily found.

So Alexander laid back down on the bed and pulled Maria into his gentle hold, pressing his face against her loose curls and sighing contentedly. He would stay, for now. He would stay and be the ocean to accompany a hurricane that was so powerful and entrancing that anything close enough would be pulled in.


End file.
